cardibfandomcom-20200214-history
She Bad
"She Bad" is a song by Cardi B and YG from her debut studio album, Invasion of Privacy. The track debuted at #57 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics [[YG]] 4Hunnid! Mustard on the beat, ho [[YG]] Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag 1: [[Cardi B]] Look, look Momma needs some mill money (cash) Prada bag and heel money See my ex, he still love me (huh) New nigga gon' kill for me (yeah) All my chains got diamonds in it (bling) My account got commas in it (cash) Damn, daddy, you fine as hell I hope you wallet got condoms in it I'm up, she mad, I'm first, she's last (yeah) Rob who? Take what? Click-clack, ski-mask I'm a boss in a skirt, I'm a dog, I'm a flirt Wrtie a verse while I twerk, I wear Off-White at church Prolly make the preacher sweat, read the Bible, Jesus wept Bitch say that she gon' try me, how come I haven't seen it yet? Give it to him so good that his eyes roll back (huh) Shorty said it's all hers, why her thighs don't match? [[YG]] Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad 2: [[Cardi B]] Weed blowin', pussy boss, suck his dick through his drawers Lick the balls just because, lil' bitch, I eat balls I'm a monsta, mouth open wide like opera Face down, ass up, I got perfect posture (woo) It's lit like a lamp, lick you like a stamp (yuh) Beat this pussy up (yuh), take it like a champ (woo) Balenciaga momma, I know you heard about her Spoil me in Prada, I'm worth every dollar (cash) The one you made could keep 'em (yeah) I need Chrissy Teigen, Know a bad bitch when I see one (yeah, woo) Tell RiRi I need a threesome I'm his favourite type of chick: boujee, bad and thick (huh) I could buy designer, but this Fashion Nova fit All that ass (woo, woo, woo, woo) [[YG]] Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad 3: [[YG]] She bad, in the bag, move slow, hit it fast She ride me 'til I crash, 400 minutes, I last She compliment my swag, all you niggas harass All them bitches wanna be her friend now, she laugh (hey now) Uh, uh, she buy her man a Bentley coupe Uh, uh, she got niggas and bitches too Uh, uh, she wear Off-White at church, woo Uh, only Birkin, not Dooney & Burke, woo Birkin bag, fuck a tag, fuck me and she fuck me bad Whispered in her ear: "You got these bitches beat, they runnin' laps" You know you something special, you figured it out, you from the traps Step out wearin' that dress, showin' that ass and it's a fuckin' wrap [[YG]] Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag, Fendi bag Prada bag, Louis bag, Gucci bag, Gucci bag Birkin bag, she in the bag, she drip, she swag Never mad, she glad, Louis bag, she in the bag She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad She bad, she bad, she bad, she bad.Category:Songs Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:Cardi B songs featuring others Category:2018